prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chuck Williams
| birth_place = West Chester, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place =West Goshen, PA | resides = | billed = West Chester, PA | trainer = Ricky Morton Robert Gibson | debut = December 1988 | retired = }} Chuck Williams (January 13, 1966 - June 1, 2018), was an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, Rockin' Rebel. He is best known for his appearances on the U.S. independent circuit with promotions such as Eastern Championship Wrestling and Combat Zone Wrestling. Career Williams trained as a professional wrestler under the Rock 'n' Roll Express (Ricky Morton and Robert Gibson), debuting in December 1988 as Rockin' Rebel. He also wrestled as Mr. X. Tri-State Wrestling Alliance In 1990, Rockin' Rebel signed with the Philadelphia-based Tri-State Wrestling Alliance. While touring with the TWA, Rebel had memorable feuds with The Sandman, D.C. Drake, and C.N. Redd. He also teamed with Jimmy Jannetty to form The Confederacy. They became top contenders to the tag team titles and feuded with teams such as The Super Destroyers and The Blackharts. Despite its success, the TWA ceased operations abruptly in 1991. Rebel returned to the promotion in early 1992 after it had been renamed Eastern Championship Wrestling. Independent circuit Rockin' Rebel hit the independent circuit after leaving ECW in 1994. he had a brief stint in WCW and numerous dark matches with the then called WWF. He had successful tours of Japan, Korea and Puerto Rico before returning to the U.S. in 1995. Throughout the mid-90s, Rebel and fellow ECW alum Glen Osbourne formed a successful tag team known as Darkside. Together they won the Maryland-based Mid-Eastern Wrestling Federation tag team titles five times, the Virginia-based International Pro Wrestling Association tag team titles twice, and appeared regularly for the NWA. On July 25, 2000, Rockin' Rebel debuted in Combat Zone Wrestling. He joined Lobo's Army and remained in the stable until it dissolved upon Lobo's retirement. He then formed a stable known as Rebel's Army with Derrick Frazier, Doomsday Danny Rose and former Tough Enough contestant Greg Matthews. Rebel and Matthews still team together in many promotions around the independent circuit. Between 2003 and 2005, Rockin' Rebel made numerous appearances with Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling. As of 2006, Rockin' Rebel has been working regularly with the World Wrestling Coalition and Delaware-based Dynamite Championship Wrestling. He is owner, operator, and head trainer of the Top Gun Wrestling Academy in Phoenixville, Pennsylvania, as well as president / promoter of Blackball'd Wrestling Organization (BWO). He is also currently working for ACW, CCW, KWA, LVW, WOW, and Force One Pro Wrestling. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Rebelizer *'Nicknames' :*"The Original Ayatollah Of Rock'n'Rollah !" *'Tag teams and stables' :*Blackball'd - with Greg Matthews :*Darkside - with Glen Osbourne :*Double Trouble - with Jack Victory :*Rebel's Army *'Wrestler(s) trained' :*Don E. Allen :*Rob Cook *''Entrance themes' :*"Cochise" by Audioslave (ROH) :*"Keep Away" by Godsmack (ROH) Championships and accomplishments *'Blackball'd Wrestling Organization' **BWO Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **BWO Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Greg Matthews (2) *'Combat Zone Wrestling' **CZW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Greg Matthews (1) *'Dynamite Championship Wrestling' **DCW No Limits Championship (1 time) *'National Wrestling Alliance' **NWA Hawaii Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF WORLD-1 Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Pro-Pain Pro Wrestling' **3PW Tag Team Championship (1 time) (1 time) with Greg Matthews *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him '#246''' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1993 **PWI ranked him #278 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1994 *'Tri-State Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Xtreme Wrestling' **WXW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) External links * Chuck Williams Profile on CAGEMATCH *Chuck Williams Profile on Online World of Wrestling Category:American wrestlers Category:Blackball’d Wrestling Organization alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamite Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Far North Wrestling alumni Category:Force One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Pro Wrestling WORLD-1 alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Tri-State Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:1966 births Category:1988 debuts Category:Male wrestlers Category:2018 deaths Category:Wrestlers who have died